Abused
by An Outcast's Shadow
Summary: Shadow our lovable organoid beaten and tormented, decides Ravens abuse for him and other zoids has been going on for too long and Shadow feels Raven no longer needs protection from anyone other then Shadow himself.
1. Chapter 1: Not fun?

**Wolfy's note:** This idea came from a long line of 'what' Shadow should do, after many years of abuse from Raven, between me and ShadowRebirth37.... WOOOOO!!! *losta cheering*

**Wolfy's(my) Warning:** This story may end up containing character death. Abused will contain a different side of Raven, that doesn't care for Shadow just yet. Raven in this appears to be cold at first, but you have to remember he doesn't like Zoid's, and that includes organoids…. I may not kill Raven but don't count on the may not….

**Wolfy's disclaimer:** I think you should notice by now, I do not own zoids… cause If I did…well…I'd feel really bad for the characters in the anime…  
"human's."  
'Organoids.'  
-thoughts.-

**This is written for the pure enjoyment for and by me, and possibly written for those that think Shadow should have…ditched Raven in the series I do not own zoids, or the characters but I do own what happens in the story:**

**

* * *

  
**

**  
.:Abused:.**  
**Chapter one**: Blue eyed dragon

Shadow growled softly, his tail twitching while he watched the black haired boy walk down the stone steps and into where he was kept. Raven's boots clanked against the cold rocks as he walked with a bounce in each step as he approached the black chained beast. Raven's amethyst colored eyes seemed to be adjusting to the darkened room as they flickered across Shadow's already hurting body. Or it could have just been the dark and angry growls coming from the black beast, but although the beast was strong and could kill most humans Raven didn't seem to care that the organoid was growling dangerously at him, as he knew how to put an end to the organoid. With loud creaks Raven opened a cabinet that needed repairs, The black haired pilot pulled out a silver whip, and pressed a button on the handle that sent out small jolts of electricity, it was a known fact that was written in most historical books zoids and organoids felt pain, but most of all electricity damaged them the most.

"Now, Shadow." Raven said dangerously turning slowly, facing the black chained beast. "I really hate doing this, but you have to learn, _I'm_ the master… _you _are the pet. What I say goes." Raven said walking towards Shadow. "I hope you can understand this soon." He sounded peeved; probably his dear old daddy; Prozen wasn't pleased with their performances today.  
Shadow didn't look pleased about being called a pet; he was no pet, he was created to be a friend and on equal level to his zoidian partner. Shadow tried to move his wings to make him look more threatening, which both where chained painfully behind him and stretched out, the clanking sound of chains being shaken echoed into the room.  
Shadow's blue eyes glowed angrily as he watched Raven walking towards him, the boy had a rather dead look on his face and in his eyes. But Shadow didn't believe Raven was sorry to do this to the organoid, this time or any other time.

'_You're just a child with a nasty temper_.' Shadow bared his teeth his growled. '_If you don't get your way, or you lose in battle you throw a tantrum.'_ Shadow snarled, his tail swished behind him like an angry cat, causing the blade on the end to scratch against the wall and create a thin line etching.

"You should know Shadow… I hate all zoids, and even though we're doomed to be partners…. I will _by no means_ ever be fond of you." Raven raised the hand holding the whip and brought it down onto the metallic skin of the organoid.  
Shadow's roar of pain, rung into Raven's ears, but the boy didn't seem pleased, instead, the 14 year old boy winced at the cry the organoid made, as if he himself was hurt.

Raven as he watched the Organoid writhe in pain on the stone ground, the whip had collided with the organoid for a split second but still it was long enough to cause tremendous amounts of pain to go shooting through the black beast. Shadow gave a soft groan of pain as he struggled against the metal chains that bound him to the ground. Raven didn't like the fact that the roar of pain affected him so much, so Raven turned up the voltage, before Raven brought the whip down hitting Shadow between the eyes with the whip.

Rearing his head in pain Shadow screeched in agony, and bared his silver fangs in agony, his eyes scrunched as he held back as much of the anger he had, his eyes flashed opened as Shadow stared in pain at the ceiling before the whip came down again. The shocks uncontrolled ran through his body. Shadow's outstretched wings lit with each shock, causing the black beast to flash with light with each jolt.

Shadow growled softly as he took one last glace up into the boy's face before one silver tear ran from the closing dragon's eyes. He didn't want to give in, but being weak from lack of food, and constant torture Shadow had to give up to the boy.

Raven smirked knowing the organoid would now obey every order; he turned off the whip, before chuckling lightly.  
"Now, that we understand each other Shadow." Raven said proudly, cockily. "Appreciate that this was for your own good. And not because I wanted to do this." Raven turned and left the dungeon that Shadow was held in.

The black organoid eventually opened his eyes, Raven's words rung through his head.  
'_No Raven, this was for your own good._' Shadow growled, his once sapphire eyes, glowed dangerously close in color to orange. '_You will get what's impending. Mark my words brat. You will get what you deserve…' _Shadow growled before he let his eyes and body shut down into the awaiting darkness.

Raven leaned against the stone wall with his shoulder, he was wincing in pain and had one hand clutching his right arm, the stone walls that encaged him and his room where so cold Raven's bed was made, and the floor was spotless. Raven took off the metal and his first layer. Looking down at the bandages surrounding his ribs Raven groaned, and began to take them off, blood had soaked the bandages but he could tell now they had stopped bleeding, until he tore one open, when performing the order from Prozen. Although he hated zoids, they where almost brainless, organoids, where A.I's. Raven looked down. Although he couldn't remember most of his childhood, he was never a kid who tortured animals for fun.

"I'm going to have nightmares for some time now." Raven said giving a pained and pity filled laugh, before he walked over and painfully laid down on his bed with his back facing up, he shifted to pull the pillow under his head.

"This, is no fun." He said, sighing and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Wolfy's end note:**

REWROTE XD I had the urge to do this with all my stories.. so please bare with me ^_^:

But Rate and Review please, this story will get better... I hope.  
And yes, in this story, when organoids are really annoyed and have a change in personality, their eyes change color to the opposite color on the color spectrum as seen by the ep where Zeke gose insane and his red eyes go green, this is what I am basing it on. ^_^;


	2. Chapter 2: Things get started

I do not own zoids.

_I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down  
Why's everything so tame  
I like my life insane  
I'm fabricating and debating  
Who I'm gonna kick around_

_Right now!  
Can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you  
Right now!  
I feel it scratch inside I wanna slash and beat you  
Right now!  
I rip apart the things inside that excite you  
Right now!  
I can't control myself I fucking hate you!_

_Korn – Right now_

**Abused:  
Chapter 2: Things get started  
**

Shadow growled inwardly, As he looked up at the black haired boy that came the next morning to fetch him from his stone chamber. Shadow felt the bonds be loosened and clank to the floor as Raven unlocked them.

"Get up." The boy commanded flatly, He watched the black dragon get up and shake off the invisible dust off his shiny coated armor. "Come on, we have work to do." Raven sighed stretching his arm; it seemed stiffer than normal to a viewer. Shadow's eyes narrowed at this action but he chose not to say anything but the organoid proceeded to follow Raven out of the cold room and into the blistering heat from above.

Shadow's body tensed as he heard the clash of metal against metal, like skin against skin. Sahdow turned his head to watch one of the black computerized Zaber fangs roar in anger at Raven's zoid the boy seemed to not acknowledge the zoids obvious cries in pain as he tore relentlessly through the metal. The zaber fangs bodies seemed to be more damaged than normal, probably due to the lack of care from the original owners, Shadow mused silently as he watched the heartbreaking show before him.

After a few slow moments of watching the fight, pity filled the organoids heart, closing his eyes Shadow couldn't understand how Zoids and Organoid, have stooped so low to allow themselves to be walked all over by the human race.  
Shadow snapped open his eyes lazily as another cry of agony tore from the Zaber fangs mouth, Raven had decided to rip off its front leg. Sending a few colorful sparks of electricity to flow down from the damaged wires, sending down the zaber fang to the yellow sand below; were the zoid cried out in pain, 'till Raven with little pity stole the zoids life away.

Growling darkly Shadow's wings tore open and he glared down at Raven's Red zoid which was racing towards another black zoid.

Shadow couldn't stand it anymore, Humans were destroying everything. Killing their own kind by making a pointless war. Humans where dragging Zoids into their fights, and then saying zoids have a killing nature, and placing all the blame on the metallic creatures rather then seeing the truth..

Shadow thought bitterly watching as Raven ripped the last's zaber fangs wires out from its chest, before the red zaber fang plunged his head into the core of its former friend. Shadow's long black tail swished to curl around his body and one of his legs. The metal tip flicked slightly up and down next to shadow's foot.

"SHADOW!" Raven cried, looking for his lesser 'counterpart'. "Damn it." Raven growled scanning the sandy area over the dunes, and to the left of the base Raven spotted The black organoid and opened his cock pit.

"SHADOW!" Raven cried angrily again at Shadow's direction, who then formed a blue light and flew over to Raven. Flying just in front of Raven, Shadow growled in greeting, before stopping in front of the Zoid.

"When I call for you, you would do wise to get here as soon as possible, unless you like the dungeon…" Raven snarled, glaring at Shadow, Raven didn't seem too pleased about his fights with the computerized zoids. Shadow didn't seem to take much notice this unhappy emotion from Raven, shoving the thought 'He wished he could have destroyed more.' Into his brain reinforcing the idea of Raven being a monster.

_'You were such a cute kid…_' Shadow hissed softly, but just as darkly as his growls. He didn't understand the boy's sadistic pleasures. Shadow couldn't understand how the boy could be so heartless, when as a young kid, he cared deeply for everything.  
Shadow could see Raven's past as clear as day, he understood why the boy hated Zoids. Shadow also knew the boy suffered from the trauma of losing his parents, and his home and nearly his life.

But Shadow didn't understand why the red organoid; the most blood thirsty one alive at the present time, didn't finish the boy off. It was something Shadow was meaning to ask the other organoid one day.

Raven shut his cock pit door, and headed off into the direction of the hangers leaving Shadow to watch him in an angry glare.  
Shadow's eyes flashed a dull orange color, it was known in the ancient times Shadow had a short fuse, and could be tempted for so long before he snapped at any living thing, possibly killing them in his wake.

Shadow growled and dived towards the black wreckage and looked at the destroyed zoids, feeling a stab of pain and misery, shadow looked up at the sky.  
-_How could Eve let this happen to her children?_- Shadow thought sadly watching a few fluffy clouds roll over the blue ocean. –_Why did she let us all lose hope and allow us to be walked all over by the humans?_-

Raven had come back out, with a towel wrapped around his neck and dangling off his shoulders and was looking down at shadow who was looking to the sky in a painful way. The organoid roared in sadness, probably a sign of mourning for the other zoid, Raven thought silently. He heard someone approach him but he didn't dare look up to know who it was.

"Raven.' The older man said in a high commanding voice. The man next to him looked down also at the black beast. "I bought those zoids for you to play with, not destroy." Prozen drawled his voice lightly tinged with sarcasm.

"I was playing sir." Raven responded looking up at Prozen's shoulder, not daring to look any higher. He may be Raven, Prozen's adoptive son, but Raven wasn't suicidal. "They just couldn't handle my skills." Raven said arrogantly something he was most likely taught.

"You should be careful Raven." Prozen said getting ready to leave after watching the black organoid, which was now watching them.

"For what sir?" Raven asked dabbing his forehead with a towel that hung loosely from his shoulders watching the older man who stopped a few meters away.

"One day, a zoid will do the same to you." Prozen answered indicating with his hand to the wreckage and left before Raven could retort to the comment made by his 'father'. Raven scoffed and turned back to shadow, to find the organoid glaring up at him.

"Come on... Shadow." Raven said the last part quietly; his voice seemed softer without the edge of danger or hate. And he feared someone would have probably heard him being 'weak' to the black organoid. Shadow cocked his head and decided to not push his luck and flew up to where the boy was standing. Raven wanting to test to see if the organoid was loyal raised his hand, to see what the organoid would do.

Shadow being defiant raised his head higher with a slight superiority feeling, and grunted down at the boy. Raven cocked and eye brow but then continued on his way back to their rooms.

At the separation point, Raven looked over his shoulder to watch the back of Shadow as the organoid moved off into the darkness that leads to his chamber. Raven had continued to walk and when he finally looked forward Raven collided into Prozen.

"Sir." Raven said with respect, but not showing any sign of weakness to the commanding male. The older male said nothing and continued walking. Raven was curious to know where Prozen was heading in a hurry and watched the man turn at the corner leading to offices and control rooms. Raven shrugged his shoulders and headed off to his room.

* * *

I know different, but the next one will be darker and more blood on raven's behalf.


End file.
